Make a wish
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: Sarah never expected her birthday to turn like this. She never thought the person who made her scream in dreams would actually exsist. Will Sarah remember her time down in the labyrinth or will a goblin king have to show her the life she only dreamt about. Will she give it all up for him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not sure how this story will go; only that it will be fun to write. I want to make labyrinth more intense, like sad dream that people will remember. Today is Sarah's birthday, a quick note of that so it is clear as to the ideals behind my story. Umm not really sure what else to say I mean I have not written in so long I hope this comes out good.

Chapter 1.

Sarah was excited that her stepmother had given her one hundred dollars to spend as she pleased. They seemed to be getting along better after Toby turned five. Sarah didn't need to babysit him as often when her stepmother and father had first had the boy. On occasion they would fight about Sarah's grades or the many problems her father thought were wrong, but she didn't stay mad for long or lock herself in her room anymore. She still however loved to act.

Sarah wanted to buy a new figurine that she could add to her collection. She had a fondness for trolls and goblins but kept that a secret from her friends at school. She couldn't love those things if she wanted to be accepted. She found the small shop she would run into occasionally to get said figurines. As she walked inside she could smell jasmine floating around the room, a beautiful and succulent smell. She saw the woman standing behind the counter and smiled just before walking to the shelve she found many of her small treasures at. She searched eagerly seeing figures of dragons, fairies, frogs and skulls, but none were what she was looking for.

She sighed reluctantly as she turned around to leave, finding the most beautiful figure she had ever seen. It was a small barn owl, its wings were spread majestically showing their power. The eyes were glossy and deep, one the shade of clear blue sky the other a mysterious green, almost hiding something within them. The talons on the creature were clinging to a branch almost ready to snap it, only just grasping it. All this rested on a soft palled of reds and yellows, soft leaves that gently hung to the base. She reached out with excitement and fear. Luck was always against her, but it seemed fortune had finally smiled upon her.

She turned to the woman at the counter hoping this small creature could be hers. She cradled it against her chest like a delicate babe, and couldn't help but let the smile creep onto her face. The shop keep's smile soon faded as Sarah approached with the little owl in her arms. "Excuse me, how much is this owl here? It really is quite a handsome piece." Sarah held out the figurine placing it gently onto the counter. She only then noticed the nametag upon her right breast that read Heather. "That piece there is not for sale. It's not even supposed to be out on the shelf. My niece must have placed it out there thinking I would sell him." She reached out to grab the figurine, but Sarah couldn't help herself from grabbing the little figurine. Heather looked at her surprised at the actions. Sarah too was surprised that she could do something like that. "I'm sorry I really need to have thins, it feels like it's warm in my hands and alive. I need thins, I will give you anything for it just name your price."

Sarah had pleading eyes that were close to tears as Heather reached out for the owl. "Listen this item is not for sale. Don't think you can bribe me into selling this." Sarah couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why and on all days today. Just then the phone rang in the back. Heather looked at Sarah and started to walk away to answer the offensive thing. Sarah felt an unimaginable urge to take the owl and run, to just take it and leave just run away as far as she could. She felt like this owl was the only thing she couldn't live without. She was about to reach for the small creature when Heather had returned. She had lost her chance at getting the owl. Heather sighed reluctantly, "Listen today is your lucky day. My manager has called saying that I can sell you this piece for one hundred fifty dollars, and if you can answer one question." Sarah blinked confused at the question she would need to answer. Heck she didn't even know the question and yet she knew she had to answer this or for the rest of her life she was going to regret it. She just hoped to god that there was no math involved. She nodded her head with little confidence; she just hoped she could win this game.

"Okay well my manager said that if you can finish this quote you can have the little beast. "Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat…" Heather looked at Sarah with a questionably look plastered on her face. Sarah too had the same look. Had it been something she had heard on the radio maybe she read it somewhere before. She couldn't remember but the words came to her with full force. With a gentle and sad tone she responded, "I, I can't live within you."

Heather smiled softly as she nodded at her response. Sarah couldn't help but let her happiness shine through her features. She did it somehow she was able to get it right, but it felt empty. Like those words were said to her years ago and she should remember from where. She reached into her purse and grabbed the one fifty she needed to purchase the little treasure. Heather shook her head, "you can have it free of charge. It was going in the trash anyways." She began to wrap in in paper and bag it, "just remember to smile." Sarah grabbed the gift in her hands and smiled fondly. She began to walk out of the store, "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." Heather smiled as she left and the familiar bell rang shut. "No; thank you Sarah. I hope that this time you chose to make the right decision. After all you are nineteen today, happy birthday." The store began to shroud itself in shadows and slowly covered in dust and cobwebs. It looked like a forgotten place hidden in time, now returned.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so here is chapter two of make a wish. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. I also hope I don't lose the little inspiration I have from various sources. I hope my lovely readers will keep coming back for more, and I will continue to give more.

Sarah drove home, repetitively starring at the small bundle sitting delicately in the passenger seat. Whenever she had the chance to stop at lights and stop signs she couldn't help but touch the bag caring her little owl, relief and excitement running throughout her blood. She felt that this small creature meant a lot to her. It reminded her of a distant memory. She just couldn't remember what it was. She looked at the small owl and a jolt ran through her heart.

That's right this was now hers and no one could take this small bit of happiness from her. Not a single person. She felt a small jolt of electricity flow between her and the figurine. She was not but a good seven miles away from her home. She wanted to add this so badly to her collection. She was already anticipation the place in which she would place it. It would have its own spot above the self on her bed. Nothing was more important to her than this small and wondrous owl. She thought softly about running to the fabric shop and buying some black silk and some feathers from the hobby store, she wanted to make it feel special to make it feel wanted and admired.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the lights and started to let the car run on its own accord. There was no time to speed up or stop as a white moving van slammed her against the door and into a spin. She let go of the wheel reaching for the figurine and grasping it tightly. Everything was spinning and moving around her so fast all she could do was allow her eyes to shut and let out a scream. The small white car smashed itself against the light post on the other side of the street. She heard the crunch of glass shattering the sound of metal scraping against metal. What terrified her most was the pain coming from her head. She couldn't remember if she had hit anything. She looked down at the owl in her hands and smiled in relief to know that it had not been harmed in the accident.

Suddenly the world around Sarah started to fade into a cold and bitter nothingness, all with the exception of the small warm object held tightly against her chest. She needed to keep this item close. It felt like everything she had left was in this thing. She could feel it slowly spreading across her belly and chest. In the darkness she saw a distant figure wearing a poet shirt and black pants. He was saying something. She started to walk closer to him and noticed the pendant around his neck and could help but feel nostalgia. "Go back Sarah, go back before it's too late." She could hear his words clearly yet her body said to challenge the man and stay. She felt she needed to stay there was no doubt about it in her mind. Soon he too faded away from her grasp but the warmth remained.

A man wearing jeans and a white T-shirt approached the now maimed vehicle with a grin across his face. "Now Sarah you don't really think I'd let you return to that reacted _rat_ so easily." He looked at the woman; her hair was sprayed across the passenger seat around her like a cape of emanating dark. She had a bruise across her right eye and a large bleeding gash covering her left temple. Glass managed to fall perfectly around her like a shattered crystal glittering in the fading light. Her legs were pinned beneath the dash and her arms crossed above her chest.

"It really is a shame. You are quite pretty for a mortal girl." He looked at the small bag in her hands and grinned; "Now Sarah that belongs to me, you will never return to the labyrinth you love. You will always be mine and will always belong to me after all you were my star; at least you were in my play." He took the owl from the bag and removed it from the paper encasing it. "Soon he will realize that you too are mine and you too will leave him for me. I will take him for everything he is." The sirens started to echo in the background and the man started to chuckle. He began to fade as a silhouette of a raven flew away towards the tree line.

Sarah lay there, the warmth she felt now began to fade. But she knew she had heard something she knew she had a recollection of. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that she had to call out for him. She just didn't know who he was and why he was always on her mind. She needed to get rid of the pain so she held onto the small light that's shown through the dark. She needed to be strong and get through this for him. She needed him and knew that she wanted to know even more, why his name was mashed up and fuzzy. It hurt to remember but she needed to do this.

Cops littered the street, rain now slowly pouring around them. "Hurry she need to be removed and take to the hospital!" one of the firemen on crew stared at the scene before him with anger. "James…" he said below a whisper. How did he even do this? Jareth knew he shouldn't be manipulating people around him. But James was back and this was his way of claiming Sarah. He would never allow his queen, his love fall victim to a sick and twisted soul. After all James was a part of him some time ago. He placed his hand on her heart allowing some of his magic to flow through her. The owl was only there as a channel to allow him to make her remember and feel for him. He however did not expect that it too would release him.

AN: yea I know that this is short it gets my point across, I have a raging headache right now… it's pulsating and its going down my neck, probably not too good, but I might actually rewrite this a few times before really posting none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for not updating sooner, I'm still feeling under the weather and I can't seem to find the cure to my ailments. Oh well I wanted to at least add this chapter up before I completely forget I am writing.

Chapter 3

She could feel the warmth leaving her and could feel the Eire cold that surrounded her in this darkness. Her eyes were heavy and yet she was afraid to open them. She was afraid that she would see herself lying in a hospital bed; or even worse lying six feet in a grave somewhere. She held her eyes shut till she felt the gentle kisses touching her cheeks. 'Tears, someone is crying. Who is crying Toby, no he is too young, they wouldn't let him in. Dad, no he wouldn't cry he'd hide it. Maybe it's… oh why couldn't she tell who it was?'

A few more touched her cheek, cold and soft. These weren't tears… Tears came out hot and these were cold and feather like. She had to open her eyes. She needed to. "Okay Sarah, be brave just a quick look. What could happen?" Her eyes shot open to a blinding white light and she quickly shut them again. She coaxed herself once more she had to know where she was at.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the light. She felt out of place however. There was snow everywhere she looked. It was gently falling down towards her giving her small kisses. She never saw anything more beautiful. The soft white against the evergreens and the brown of barren bark hiding till spring. She stood there with a small smile on her lips. She felt peace and comfort against the white scene before her. She took a deep breath and let the smells around her embrace her. She closed her eyes gently taking in the sounds, oblivious to the presence behind her.

He watched her with a sad smile. She was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves. The ruffles played beautifully against her curves. She seemed to be a part of the scene before him, had it not been for her long dark hair. He could feel his heart ache as he watched her far away from her so as he couldn't touch her. And so she wouldn't see him. He reached his hand out gently calling her name, but it simply floated against her ears like the wind.

She gasped and turned around and faced him. His heart began to flutter without sensing. "Who's there" she called out," Please don't hide. I promise not to hurt you if you will only let me see who you are." He was right before yet she couldn't see him. Where the flutter once was now lay a burning hatred. He had to let her know she was his He would have her. "Sarah, I am before you, I have a curse placed upon my soul all you need to do to break it is call out my name. Call for me and I will return to your sights. Remember." His voice faded but he could see she understood.

She closed her eyes and nodded looking around the snow for clues but found none. She tried to think of all the names she knew and yet they all felt wrong to be placed with the voice she heard. She walked closer to him and stopped a few inches before him. 'I know this man; I feel it in my heart. It hurts to remember but I feel like I loved him at one point. Yet my heart still yearns for him. Those tender touches of his. The same hand that floated crystals in them… Dreams; my dreams, no everyone's dreams…. Oh but what was his name. He was king. No he is King. King of what… King of the goblins in…'

Her faced looked puzzled as her thoughts ran through a braided maze. He reached his hand up to her cheek and felt her shiver beneath his touch. This brought her from her thoughts. She could feel him. He felt warmth against his hand and pressed his lips gently against hers. She looked wide eyed and could have sworn she had seen him for a split second there. Melting into the kiss letting whispers moan against the cold air around them. He pulled away hearing a groan of protest escape parted lips. He wanted to continue but Knew he had to stop himself, least he confuse her more. "Sarah you need to remember my name so I can at least be seen by you. Remember the owl." His voice faltered almost in pain from her lack of remembrance.

She remembered buying a porcelain owl recently but didn't remember going home. Why did she need to remember? She bought it because it reminded her of a dream she had long ago. A dream about a maze and really strange people everywhere. His name was… she looked down at the snow under her feet and noticed the small pips of blood. Then something wet touched her lips. She placed the back of her hand against her lip. Blood? She was bleeding from her nose. Had she been lost in thought entirely not to notice?

Then it hit her with brute force, just how cold she was. She felt her lips now numb and her fingertips turning a small shade of blue. Panic rushed over her and she looked around grabbing endlessly for anything. "Please help me, please don't let me die." She was dying why she hadn't noticed this before. She felt an arm around her waist. Please don't leave me alone Jareth. Please I need you." She shut her eyes tightly and grasped onto the person whom owned the arm around her. He smiled softly but it looked lost on him. He threw a crystal into the air and the scene changed around him to a library in his castle. "Sarah, I'm sorry about that. I know I should have come sooner but I couldn't tell you who I was. I needed you to remember.

Dazed and confused she looked up at the man before her. He hadn't changed on bit. He looked like the same Goblin king so many years ago. Then she remembered it was him who took her brother. Yet her anger stopped as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket wiping the blood away from her hand and then nose. She watched him with such amusement and delight. She felt saved, but something told her to run deep in her heart. "Why am I here Jareth? I didn't think you wanted me." He looked at her and sighed he had to tell her everything that had been happening since his labyrinth had been beat.

AN: ok so that's that I know it seems so weird… I didn't really know who I wanted the mysterious man to be… I chose Jareth as a last resort heh as for the nose bleed she got, well I sort of started to bleed myself so there is my muse for this chapter. Please R&R as for the dress Sarah wore it was an old Victorian wedding dress.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok I know I messed up quite a bit when it came to last chapter. I want to make this one better than that. So I decided to try and sleep on the idea of my story and finally figured out where it is going… I'm not good with planning my plan goes like this write… scratch that ok yea add it back in. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Jareth sat down in one of the velvety chairs in front of a large fireplace. He looked so well placed amongst all the books and vintage looking furniture. Sarah followed suit and sat down in the chair placed facing him. Jareth looked at her with a sad smile noticing she now wore a red over bust corset with no sleeves. She also had a long black skirt that hugged her in a gentle embrace. She had plenty of magic in her. The labyrinth agreed by changing her outfit to fit the scene perfectly.

He sighed reluctantly as he began to speak, "As you know Sarah you defeated me so many years ago, well in doing so you also undid something's that should never have been undone." He paused to see if she would argue or even fight his words saying 'oh so you're blaming me.' But no words came out of her perfect lips. Only the eyes of a young woman looking at him to continue.

"Well On that day the labyrinth was shaken in its magical sense. The labyrinth wanted you to stay. It cried in in its own body and manner. In fact the mountains facing the eastern district seemed to split. The World rained for weeks causing lots of flooding and forcing many into camps for temporary housing." He watched her curiously wanting her to stop him now, to say anything. This was not the same Sarah he once knew as a child that ran his labyrinth.

No she was mature and divine like the blossoms in spring. He never noticed it before but he almost missed her innocent and reluctant childlike demeanor. "When the mountain split something broke free from the chains my father placed upon them. You allowed this beast to be free and allowed him to run wildly in my realm. I found the creature myself, but what I found to be intriguing was we had an identical magic aura. His hair was long and raggedy and he looked like he had never seen the light of day, but he looked identical to myself. Being distraught without you, I allowed him into the castle as a companion of sorts. It wasn't till he cleaned himself up did we realize that we had been identical. We would have sworn we had been looking in a mirror."

He sighed once more hating the next part almost hesitant to tell her. Sarah watched him calmly now drinking a glass of tea. Neither he nor she even realized that the labyrinth presented this before them and not a servant. "My father was not the nicest of kings. He never cared for the goblin children, or the labyrinth. All he wanted was wealth and fame, which he lost as soon as I took the throne from him. Mother had two sons it seemed twins, both boys with potential to do so much. Father wanted to give his brightest son the throne, but soon he was visited by a seer that spoke of betrayal and death. She said one of the boys he had would be his end."

Jareth stopped and took a sip of his own tea. Sarah grinned softly thinking of all kinds of possibilities to the end of this story. "Jareth you say all these things, but what importance does that have to my being here in the labyrinth. Don't get me wrong I love this place. I love everything about this place even the bog of eternal stench. My question still remains none the less. Why am I here?" Jareth placed his cup down on the table in front of him.

"Well Sarah, my brother was locked up I was the bad twin, my father lost his power over the labyrinth. Once we found out however we planned on a game where I and James would take places or turns as the king for a while. It definitely helped whenever I was in need to see you doing something fun and extravagant. Like your imitation of hamlet for example. Once I felt I could continue without fear of another boy falling madly in love with you I began to stray from my crystals and took my place as king. James didn't mind as he too learned to master my crystals. I had not known however that he had been watching you. Does the name Kenneth Harked ring a bell?"

Sarah's eyes widened, "yes he was the most popular boy in school. What does that matter? Also why won't you answer my previous question?" Jareth chuckled; there was the Sarah he knew. "Well James was him; he learned to morph his outer appearance. His goal was to keep you away from the labyrinth and take you away from me, but he seems to have brought you straight into it." Sarah looked furious but then again she knew something was off.

Why would someone try to keep someone away from the labyrinth and fail? She turned to Jareth to ask, but he was already speaking. "He is still in a way successful. Sarah you are in a coma in your world. There was an accident caused by him, and well right now I'm filing both your father and stepmother dreams of you awakening. I have no idea yet to return you. It took me two months just to find you in the snowy plains." His face showed remorse and yet something else.

Mean while

James looked out of his window and cursed silently. He didn't expect any of this. She should have died. Or at least she should not have remembered his name and faded into the depths of darkness. "That girl is way too smart for her own good." He looked at his crystal, one shown his brother and Sarah talking over tea, the second shown her lying in a hospital gown. She really was quite the beauty. He shook his head, he didn't need these thoughts. It was thoughts like that which brought most men to their knees. "Well then let's try a new little trick. How about we attack the boy instead. What was his name again, ah that's right Toby. I know something you don't my dear and if you did know would you really like that." He laughed darkly as he walked away from the window to the center of the room. He wanted to make them pay for having such a love.

AN: I hope this isn't too dumb, I kind of had the idea in this chapter but I couldn't think straight… I get too lightheaded and dizzy now a days. I did try to post this up as soon as possible though I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter. As for the huge secret behind Toby, well let's say minus the accident things might get graphic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so I hope everyone like the last chapter this one is focusing on Toby and Sarah in a way that most people might hate me for. Just to say the least if you don't like the idea that I have in mind you can complain via review. So there XP

Sarah looked at Jareth with shock and horror as she rose from her seat. She was in a coma and she didn't even realize it. The labyrinth felt so natural to her that the idea of being in two places at once seemed crazy. Then again that was the Labyrinth she fell in love with. Always changing to match the people that have entered and left its cruel and compassionate walls. "What does this mean Jareth, that I'm dead?"

She threw her hands up frantically. Jareth looked at her remorse filled his eyes. His hand reached up slowly and held her cheek. Only with her could he feel so helpless, even after all these years she had always had that effect, except now no one was watching, "Sarah, I will do everything in my power and in the labyrinths to get you back to your body. I fear that soon you will fade completely and I would hate to lose you again." Eyes closed gently as his voice comforted her, nodding at how much she trusted this man holding her life.

James walked into the baby blue room and looked down at the small child lying down in sweet slumber. 'How innocent children can be, oblivious to all the hurt around them.' He grabbed toby and held him close to his chest. He turned around to find a certain stepmother staring at him with panic. Placing his finger to his lips he shushed her.

Her body fell limp to the ground as sleep took her swiftly. James chuckled lightly. "We all have secrets my dear and this one is about to burst its seams. I should let it out before then shouldn't I?" Shadows surrounded the man and child as the room was left with the quiet murmurs of a woman lying on the ground.

The child rested on a soft mattress at the corner of the room sleeping soundly oblivious to the world around him and his role in the story. James sat down looking back at the crystals, time stopped in moments far from normal time.

Sarah sat back down in her spot comfort slowly filling her. Jareth pressed his hand against his head as a goblin entered the room, "Master, there is news about the above world. It seems that he has taken a child from its home." Jareth looked quite furious at what the goblin had just said rising from his seat. "Send as many people as we can to the above world, look for that child at all costs. If anything happens to that boy I will punish the entire labyrinth!" Jareth shouted as the goblin scurried away tripping over his little feet.

"Jareth what is going on?" Sarah looked at him with a puzzled look upon her face. He sighed, "It seems that James has found something he shouldn't have and is taking your brother to finish the job." Jareth watched slowly as Sarah sank into her seat, guilt filling every inch of her face. "You did nothing wrong. We will return your brother home and get you into your body, don't you worry your pretty little head." He went to give her a hug but she shrank away from him. She looked at him tears in her eyes. "He isn't my little brother…" Her voice trailed off into a soft whisper. He looked at her puzzled, "no he is your half-brother but that shouldn't stop you from calling him your brothe…" She raised anger now filling her features, "No! he is not my brother Jareth… Toby is… Toby is my… my son." He voice fell and she let the last part of the sentence fade into the cold room.

AN: Ok so there you have it, plot twist well I hope you don't hate it and I will explain more about the whole toby being her son and not her brother. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know the last chapter was fairly short. I hope this one is a little longer than the last one if not, oh well I am the writer. Please enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure If this is going to last too much longer. I want to rewrite a few of my old stories which have I removed. **

Sarah shut her eyes not wanting to see his reaction. Who would want to see someone's face when you knew there would be pain, hate, fear, and more. She wished she could just disappear and hide in one of the oubliettes hidden throughout the labyrinth. She knew tears were starting to stream gently down her cheeks. The memories flooding over her like a blanket smothering a small child. Phantom touches and faded bruises began to burn all over her body as she fell to her knees. Silence ever surrounding her sad figure.

Jareth had so many emotions running through him, but what ran through him the most was guilt. Guilt in knowing what had happened since he watched it all happen and did nothing to stop it. He couldn't stop what happened to her even if he wanted to. She hadn't called for him. He had no power to say or do anything. So he made it so she could so nothing would happen to her from then on.

Flash Back

"Your mother is gone Sarah, she is never coming back. I'm your mom now. So call me that from now on! Do you understand?" The older woman placed her hands on her hips staring down at the young girl. The girl looked at her with slit eyes and shouted "You will never be my mother." Sarah ran out of the house as quickly as she could hear the shouts of her name beckoning for her to come back. She didn't want to however; she knew she had to get as far away from this evil woman whom cast a spell on her father. She had to find him, the only person that she trusted. Mr. Davis was the only person left, and she knew that she saw him at school, so he must be there. She saw the familiar sites she saw when she went to school on the bus. The playground full of kids, the old swaying tree that whispered in the breeze, the fountain in front of the courthouse and there it was the school. She slowed down to a jog as she went to the front doors. Hands rose to the handle getting ready to push them in when someone else pulled them.

"Oh? Sarah, what are you doing here, school is out and it's late." A tall man stood there wearing a white polo shirt and khaki slacks. Sarah blushed as she wrapped her arms around his arms whispering, "Please don't let me go back there. She is there and I know she doesn't want me anymore. Please Mr. Davis just let me stay with you for a while." Her voice pleaded with fear and sadness. Mr. Davis pulled her off of him and looked down at her. He sighed and motioned for her to follow him inside the building. Sarah smiled as they walked close to one another back to his classroom. He looked down at her as they reached his door and smiled while unlocking it to let her in. Sarah walked in first and sat down at her normal seat resting her head upon sitting.

Mr. Davis sat at his desk and spoke fluently, "Would you like to tell me? What is wrong sweetheart?" Her small heart fluttered at the sound of being called sweetheart. Warmth spread from her heart to her cheeks. Hiding her head further in wrapped arms she responded, "Ever since my dad brought that horrible woman into our house is has been nothing but trouble. She tells me to call her mom and always tries to get me to wear skirts and low cut shirts, but I don't like those things. She is trying to change me and Dad doesn't want to do anything about it. It's like he is under a spell and I can't seem to break it. He keeps saying it's for the best and that I should do as I am told, but I don't like her. Mom always let me do what I want."

The blush slowly faded as her eyes swelled with tears, "We use to go to the park and act out some of her plays she did when she wasn't home. She would buy me all kinds of goblins and trolls and dress that reminded me of what princesses wore. Mom was my only friend since dad was always at work and mom would always make time to come home and spend at least a week with me. That was until she got in that car accident. She was supposed to be at home later that night, and dad didn't pick me up from school so I started to walk home. I saw mom's car driving towards me, so I ran in front of it thinking she would have stopped. I forgot it was raining and she slid right past me and flipped into the ditch. Dad said it wasn't my fault, but I know it is." Tears flowed freely now as sobs broke between spoken words. "I… She was picking me up as a surprise… I… I killed my mom. Now I'm getting a new mom and I hate her, I wish she would die. I wish she would have died instead of my real mom."

She cried hopelessly, Mr. Davis rose from his seat and walked over to her desk. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the crying child before him. Sarah pressed her hands into fists against his chest resting her eyes against his chest. He shut his eyes letting his chest rest against her head, shirt now soaked with tears. "Vanilla, your hair smells like vanilla…" His words came out in a whisper almost as though he was saying it more to himself. Sarah looked up at him eyes puffy and swollen, but she didn't care all she saw where his lips, and the soft words that came out from them, "Listen Sarah, things happen for a reason. You are not to blame for your mom's death, it was an accident. You are a very beautiful young girl and you have so much potential waiting for you. But you can't stay the night here, you need to go back home."

Her heart raced as panic filled them, she couldn't go back, she knew she would get into more trouble and wanted to stay as far away from that witch as possible, so she came up with a plan. "Can you take me then…" She looked down blushing as her heart raced even faster. "Sure Sarah, I'll take you home. I can also talk with your parents if you like. I know it will be difficult to adjust but things will be for the better." He rose and walked to the desk to grab the laptop bag and his keys. Sarah too rose and followed him to his car in silence.

They drove for a few moments when Sarah noticed the distance between the houses from hers. Her heart raced faster and she squealed, "Please stop the car I need to throw up!" Mr. Davis' eyes widened as he pulled off to the side. Once the car stopped he noticed she didn't jump out to vomit like she said, "Sarah is everything ok?" Sarah quickly turned to him heart beating so loud, it felt like it was going to burst from its cage. She kissed him just the same way her friend taught her to. He moaned softly against pressing lips, but quickly pushed her off, "Sarah what has come over you. I could get into a lot of trouble if anyone saw what you just did!" Sarah quickly withdrew tears beginning to well at the corners of her eyes. He looked around and then back to her and lifted her chin, pressing his lips against her smaller ones. It was chaste but Sarah felt like she was being lifted from her fallen perch. Eyes locked and smiles crossed both their lips, "If we are going to continue this Sarah, let's do so in a more private setting." Her heart skipped a beat as the beginning of their forbidden relationship blossomed into a nightmare.

-Fast forward-

They would meet secretly, and he taught her how to be a woman. He showed her she had the strength to take control of her own self and made her believe she was everything to him. That was till he asked her to pee in a cup for him. She was surprised by what he asked her, but she figured as long as he told her she was pretty and wanted her then she would do anything. A few minutes later he changed.

He grabbed her arms above her head and started to beat her. He hit her stomach and her chest. With each hit she coughed afraid she had done something wrong. Pleading eyes found furious ones, only they didn't stay on one another. He slowly stopped and let her lay they on the ground. "Speak of this to anyone and you will feel far worse than the few blows I just gave you. He walked out of the room and left her crying on the floor. It hurt to move but from the doorway she could see him lying on the ground and two people standing over him. Then they walked into the room she lay in.

She was immediately taken to the hospital. Her father was there tears in his eyes; her stepmother only looked away as she passed by. There she lay in the hospital bed hearing things that vaguely registered as voices. "He will be going to jail Mr. Williams. However the damage is done, she is carrying child and we managed to stabilize both. Life is going to be different for her, I suggest you move and take her to a place where none of this will affect her." The man in the white coat spoke in a foggy voice.

"What about the child, what should I do? I mean it's just a bastard!" They both looked at the girl lying in the bed starring out of the window, a small owl perched watching sadly. "I will say it's our own…She will be told to say the same to anyone who asks. We will raise him like our own." Karen walked in with a stern look on her face. She wanted to hurt the man but all she could do was wait. Sarah would one day accept that this child was hers and raise him as such when the time came.

-Present—

Jareth held her close to him as anger filled his heart. "Don't worry Sarah; we will get Toby back and you in your body." The room became silent as Sarah nodded and held him closer knowing in her heart she was safest with the man before her now.

**AN: Okay so I may be a little twisted and no not rape really, it was consensual but still rape. Jareth only saw what happened because he was perched outside the hospital and was already too late to find her. I will say if you want to know how he played into this chapter simple she called for him when it was too late and shortly after he has her find the labyrinth book. So Sarah could call for him even if she thought it wouldn't have worked. Review if you like or hate. How you would like this to go on?**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter six. I wanted to write more but sleep was my bitter enemy. Also this is where the 'M' rating will become effective. This is a continuation of that chapter if you have not guessed yet this is…_

**Chapter 7**

James looked at the sleeping boy with his light brown hair. His hand caressed his soft cheek. "Mister where is Tobi and where is Sarah?" His hand moved away quickly his eyes becoming distant once more. Tobi looked at him confused. This man was different than anyone he had met before. He seemed like he was afraid to get close to him. Like the puppy he hit once when he was younger. "You are with me now Tobi. I am James, and Sarah is sleeping right now. He looked over his shoulder to another room." He walked to the door and stopped, "I'll get you something to eat, but stay here till I get back. Do you understand?" Tobi sat up and nodded to the strange man staring at him with pain.

Tobi got up as soon as he left the room letting the blanket covering him fall to the ground. He ran over to the window and saw the stars where still shining above him in the sky. It was still night time so momma and papa where asleep still. He missed his sister Sarah and no matter how many times he asked everyone turned away and whispered. He hated them. Why did they have to be so mean to him? Sarah was his and everyone was hiding her from him. Mama and papa would yell as soon as papa got home saying it was mama's fault Sarah was in a coma. He asked what that was and again he was told to go to his room.

That's how it was since Sarah had gone away. That was not like her at all, she would have told him she was going somewhere. He remembered her telling him she was going to see a friend at night when she would sneak out. Why was now any different. He and mama worked so hard to make the pretty cake for her birthday and mama took off leaving Tobi behind on his own. When she came back she just went straight to bed and so did papa. Tobi waited for his Sarah to come home but she never did and when he finally woke up the cake was gone. Mama said she put it away, but when Tobi went to take the trash outside he found it on the floor. That Doggy must have taken it last night. He wanted to ask mama about it, but papa just kept yelling and mama kept on crying.

Tobi was surprised to see he had tears streaming down his face. He hadn't cried once because Sarah was coming back, he was sure of it. Yet now he burst with the hurt of his parents forgetting him. The hurt of Sarah not telling him she was leaving and saying she loved him. The hurt of everyone giving him looks he didn't like. James walked in with a small bowl of oatmeal noticing the boy at the window. He set the bowl down by the desk and kneelt behind the sobbing boy and held him. The boy turned around and held onto the man as tears fell freely now, sobs echoing the cold room. "Shush, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, not in a million years." Tobi didn't understand what was being said but felt this man was telling the truth.

"Would you like to see your mom…? Your real mommy…" Tobi looked up at him confused, but nodded somehow knowing made him feel safe. "I want my mama, but I want Sarah more than Mama!" It hurt Tobi to say those words but they burst from his lips quicker than he could catch them. James nodded and picked up the boy in his arms and carried him to the bed. "First you must eat and then we will see Sarah ok." Toby nodded smiling He was going to see his Sarah and he felt better eating something warm.

Sarah looked defeated as she walked throughout the castle. The floor and walls were cold to the touch, but they were far different than the castle she remembered years before. She reached her hand down to her stomach remembering the phantom kicks she felt when Tobi was a baby. She fell to her knees and began to cry as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Oh how could she do that to her own son? She felt like now she had betrayed him for the third time. First she gave up the chance to be his mother, and then she wished him away as a toddler and now he was suffering in the world aboveground with a man she thought she trusted. Goblins walked past her giving glances of confusion and disgust. She looked like a mess in the clothes she had been wearing. Like a ghost floating endlessly throughout the castle. She managed to get herself under some control and walked back to her room.

Jareth had told her she could stay there until they had things sorted out. The grand doors opened revealing a dark satin covered bed with frills of black hanging above it like wisteria. She walked past the bed and towards the bath, her movements ghostly and faint as she did so. She undressed and filled the bath with warm water. She turned looking at the mirror and saw the dark bags that hugged her once sparkling eyes, now a darker shade. Her skin was a paler shade than it had been before entering the labyrinth once more.

She turned to the now full bath turning the water off and slipping into the warm embrace she so desperately desired. She sat there in the emptiness that had become her life. She lost the first person she ever loved and had forgiven him for hurting her; she understood now that she was too young for children then. However Karen wanted to watch her suffer since marring her father. She even told the nurses if they gave her any sedatives for the pain she would make sure they lost their jobs. Her smile was so cold and distant like the witch she thought she was. She didn't even get to see Tobi when he was born, but still the nurses asked her what she wanted to name him. She thought only of his father and so she said in a whisper his name. Karen was so upset, but she couldn't do anything about the mistake on the nurse's part, so Tobi kept his name.

She cried when she heard they had killed her lover while he was in jail and for some reason he still dent chills down her spine as she thought about his strong arms wrapping around her. She shivered then mentally slapped herself for thinking of the dead that way. He was dead; He was never going to touch her again. Now she lost the only thing left of him, their sweet little boy. She looked at the knife she found in the kitchen one day when walking endlessly throughout the castle. She placed it against her chest above her heart and watched as it left went trails of water that flowed crimson into the bath. She counted every one and why she was giving them to herself in the first place.

'One for hurting the only person she truly loved. Two for standing idly as his life was taken. Three, for Karen and the way she had been treating her. Four for letting her son fall into Karen's hands. Five for not stepping up to be the mother Tobi deserved. Six for the way she wished him away that one faithful night. Seven for allowing Jareth to capture her heart and hoping he would reunite with her. Eight, Nine, Ten all for Letting James play her like a fool and trying to kill her and now having Tobi. Eleven for not protecting her son; keeping him from harm's way. Twelve, distance between her and Tobi. Thirteen since no one would find her after this.'

She started to feel light headed as arms wrapped around her lifting her out of the tub. The knife fell somewhere in the tub and she was being held in the familiar arms she remembered from long ago. Arms she knew were there to take her away to a place far away from the labyrinth, from Jareth, From Tobi, from everything that made her sad. She let the darkness surround her and then she felt the tug of little hands grabbing her arm. Why were they so little? Had Tobi also been killed? And now he was trying to take her to him.

"Sarah wake up or Tobi will never forgive you!" His little hands held onto her shoulders shaking harder as she lay in the bed covered in wires. James watched in surprise as her eyes began to flutter open. His heart stopped as pain replaced the ache of touch. "Sarah…" His voice echoed throughout the room knowing he had to leave before she woke up and tried to kill him. Tobi wrapped his little arms around her neck giggling. "Yay Sarah is awake! Daddy you were right." Tobi smiled as he began to kiss her cheek.

She looked around and spotted the man Tobi was talking to and began to cry as her heart broke. Before her stood the man she dreamt of since Tobi had been born. "Toby… Why are you here!?" The man looked away as their son jumped on her and started hugging her. "Daddy brought me here; He said that you were my real mommy. You will take care of me right Sarah?" She looked at the little boy in the arms and smiled as tears fell from her cheeks, "Of course I will. I will always take care of you." She kissed his little hands laughing as tears fell freely. "Why are you crying mommy?" Sarah smiled and said, "Because I and daddy need to talk. Will you go get me something to drink baby." Tobi smiled at the nickname and ran out of the room.

The room fell silent as the two stared at each other. "Sarah, I…" His voice was raspy as he walked towards her. "They said you died, I can't believe they lied to me." He looked away as she said that and sat next to her, holding her hand in his. "Oh I did die Sarah; Jareth brought me back and was going to take you prisoner. He used me to get our sons name. He is a bad man and he is the one that caused the accident. I mean I did it but he had this spell on me and when I saw Tobi I guess it broke, but I had to get you and him back from them." Sarah sat there and listened to everything he had to say. "Who is they?" is all that came to her mind.

"Karen and Jareth have been planning this since Jareth first laid eyes on you. He was planning on making you his bride solely for the magic you had. The first born child is always the most powerful and that is why Karen made you keep Tobi. Karen didn't expect you to run away to me that night. She didn't think a teacher would ever fall in love with their student. Jareth was furious when he found out and that's when I was arrested. He paid me a visit while I was in jail posing as a guard, I had been killed. He took my spirit and broke it down in that underground of his. I was able to come back with one condition," his body became hazy as he morphed into her friend from school and then back to himself, "I am hear solely because he allowed me to use his brother's body as a vessel. Jareth is sick and so is the labyrinth, but we can stop him.

Sarah had a hard time taking all this in at once, "But I killed myself in the labyrinth?" She looked down at her breasts, there was nothing there. "Yes, you killed your tie to him however. You were away from your body in that sense." They looked at each other and pressed lips kissing passionately, Tobi walked in and made a ewe sound as they parted blush painting their cheeks. He was smart for his age and wanted nothing but to stay in this picture forever.

"You fucking whore, how could you let her escape! I told you to keep your eyes on her." Jareth turned away from the dead blonde girl taking the place of _**his**_ Sarah. He wanted her and he was not going to let a cunning human outsmart him. He wanted her back. "Send the spies out to find them. **Well** what are you waiting for!?" The woman ran out of the room with a whimper and Jareth cleaned the mess left behind with the wave of his hand.

_AN: well I hope you liked this, I know this makes things a little more interesting and even though the goblin king may hate me, I love him in my story… so Please Review I really enjoy when I see what everyone thinks. It motivates me to write more._


End file.
